Maggara
Maggara the Proud is an Orc from the Wolfrunner Clan, she is currently serving as a General to the Third Legion of the Orgrimmar Guard. She is an exceptional Blademaster and an even better Wolf rider. She is reknowned for her pride, confidence, and defilement of Garrosh Hellscream during the Siege of Orgrimmar. Apperance She appears to be nearing middle-age, at thirty nine years old, and shows it with the ever so light streaks of gray and white in her burgundy hair. Her blue eyes are the trait of a seer within her family, and those born with it are proclaimed to have great luck or good fortune. She is certainly not built like any seer though, and she has taken a different path as a Blademaster and a tactical mastermind. Her toned abdomen, and her bulked arms show her physical training at its finest. Her typical military uniform reveals all of her muscles as a symbol of fierce strength. Although good to those she loves, and proud of what she has done: On the battlefield or against a criminal, she is brutal. Swift, Strong, and Dangerous, her only downfall might be her shred of pity for those she has to slaughter or those she has to lock away. If you dare harm her friends or family though, expect a real taste of her rage. She goes through various hairstyles, sometimes long, sometimes braided, sometimes in corn rows. Sometimes up or down, or even a mohawk. She sees her hair as a way to express herself whilst kept tightly uniformed and in order. Her hair is naturally a slightly black color, but it has been dyed by means of herbs into a deep shade of burgundy. Early Life Born to a family of Seers, she grew up for the first few years of her life in the lush wilds of Draenor. A native to Nagrand, her family frequently migrated through the plains. Many other clans came to see the Wolfrunners masterful work with the wolves of Draenor. Fascinated by all the daily commotion, Maggara began to take interest with the various people she saw visit her father and mother. She was completely infatuated by the warriors, and soon began training. She was considered a prodigy, and was brought to a masterful Blademaster, who in turn later took her through the Dark Portal. The Wars of the Horde Maggara participated in all three global wars of Azeroth, but was primarily recognized for her work in the Second War. The First War At the time of the First War, Maggara was not nearly yet a teenager. She had already come to Azeroth though, and began training. She rarely fought though, and was simply kept around the encampments to do mediocre tasks for the warriors. The Second War By the Second War, Maggara was old enough to fight. She was quickly utilized, and was a mass-fighting machine. She killed easily dozens and dozens of enemy soldiers. She quickly rose through the ranks and became a Blood Guard of the Old Horde by the end of the war. The Third War At the start of The Third War, Maggara was gravely wounded by an Ogre. For nearly half of the war, she was placed under bed rest and began to regret her stupidity. During this time, she began to become a seer and philospher like her ancestors, and began publishing her writings so that the others in the medical encampment could read them. Capture Her medical encampment was captured by a rogue group of mercenaries. This only lasted for a few weeks, as after Maggara was well enough to fight: She and several other seasoned combatants liberated the group. Maggara and the others were later praised for their work. Post-War History As the tension began to simmer down after the first three wars, Maggara began her work to promote law and justice within Orgrimmar. She wanted to see an organized society, despite clan or race. The Orgrimmar Guard - Early Days She became a trainer and master for various young Orcs who sought to participate in a new group in Orgrimmar, The Orgrimmar Guard. She was curious in the organization herself, but began her roots training new recruits and grunts in Wolf Riding and Blademastership. The Shattering During The Shattering, Maggara was enlisted to help keep the city intact as Deathwing's fiery Cataclysm engulfed Azeroth. She kept citizens protected, worked with rebuild efforts, and worked as an enlister to get new Grunts into the spirit of helping the Horde. Dragonmaw Port Before Deathwing's Fall, Maggara was promoted to the rank of Centurion and restationed to Dragonmaw Port in the Twilight Highlands, she worked for only a short time there before Deathwing was finally put to an end, and she was allowed to return to Orgrimmar. Recent History Maggara has been working in Orgrimmar for extensive periods, whilst secretly recording information about Garrosh Hellscream's new troublesome works. She could have been easily been caught, and labeled a traitor. Reconnaissance She was continually reported information back to Vol'jin before the Siege of Orgrimmar, she and several high ranked militants brought him snippets of information that were later used for tactical planning pre-Siege. Siege of Orgrimmar As one of the few military-connected Orc Rebels during the Siege, she continued to bring information to the public. She was notorious for smuggling citizens out of Orgrimmar, and creating an 'Underground Railroad' effort to evacuate citizens to Razor Hill. Promotion After the end of the Siege of Orgrimmar, Maggara was honored for her work and was praised for what she had done by countless military officers. She was promoted to the rank of General by Horde High Command on May 1st. Category:Orc Category:Orcish Horde Category:New Horde Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Wolfrunner Clan